


Forging Ahead

by Annide



Series: Thief!Carlos [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, New Year's Eve, Thief Carlos Reyes, be gay do crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: Almost two months after their first encounter, Carlos is back in TK's life.aka the Thief Carlos AU continues
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Marjan Marwani & TK Strand
Series: Thief!Carlos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061600
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Forging Ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiniestmite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestmite/gifts), [brilliantbanshee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantbanshee/gifts).



> For Jamie and Jillian. Thank you for running the 911 Gift Exchange. I thought you deserved something too.
> 
> Thanks to [oneawkwardcookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneawkwardcookie) who came up with the title

“British authorities are still perplexed as to how someone, or presumably a group of people, managed to steal the Easter Island moai statue from the British Museum last weekend. Security has been increased exponentially to prevent any more such crimes. Easter Island inhabitants, however, are rejoicing over the return of their artefact, which had been stolen over a century ago and returned to them today. The identity of the person, or people, responsible for this is still unknown.”

It was a long shift. There hadn’t been a lot of calls and they’d even managed to get a full night sleep. TK almost wanted to call it the q word just so things would start happening and they could finally do something. His father had finished all his paperwork and was now cooking with Paul. Judd and Mateo were working out in the gym.

TK sat on the couch, watching the news as he petted Buttercup. That dog was producing so much heat cuddled against him, TK might be sweating as much as the guys. He kept his eyes focused on the TV, intently avoiding Marjan’s stare from the other side of Buttercup.

“Didn’t you just receive a postcard from Easter Island?” She asked and TK knew exactly where she was going with that.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Who would I know that would send me a card from there? It really isn’t my mom’s kind of destination.”

“Come on, we both know this was your boyfriend’s work.”

“Marj, I don’t have a boyfriend.” His eyes were still thoroughly locked on the TV as he pretended to be fully invested in the news.

“You know what I mean.”

“How do you even know about that postcard? Did you go into my locker again?”

“I needed to borrow something. You’d think someone dating a thief wouldn’t give away his locker combo that easily. Especially when he apparently has something to hide.”

“I don’t have... We’re not dating!”

“Yeah, of course not, he died in that car crash, right?”

“Wow, it’s really quiet today.” TK tried to derail the conversation.

“I can’t believe you would do that. You really can’t stand to talk about him at all, can you?”

It didn’t take five minutes that the alarm finally rang and they had to head out, effectively cutting short his conversation with Marjan. She didn’t let go however. Every chance she got, she did her best to give him a hard time for it, going as far as to tell him it was his fault that family’s house burned down, to which he rolled his eyes.

As they drove back to the firehouse, Marjan staring at him with a hard look and Paul’s eyes moving between them full of questions, TK’s phone started buzzing. He picked it up when he recognise the hospital’s number, wondering why they could possibly be calling him. Everyone he knew in Austin was in the truck with him.

“Hello?”

“Hi, is this Tyler Kennedy Strand?”

“TK, yes.”

“Hi, I’m Nurse Smith, I’m calling about your cousin, Carlos Strand. He’s been admitted last night. He has you listed as his emergency contact person.”

“My cousin?” TK was confused, he didn’t have any Strand cousins, his father was an only child. Then he realised. He lowered his voice as much as possible, hoping his dad wouldn’t overhear. With the engine running, however, it would be surprising. “Did you say Carlos? What happened?”

“It appears your cousin had a little too much to drink and fell into an ethylic coma. He’s still unconscious but we’re hoping for him to wake up today if you want to come by and see him.”

“I’m on shift until noon, but sure, I’d love to visit this afternoon.”

The nurse gave him all the information he needed. TK shook his head. He had the reputation for getting himself into trouble and yet he managed to find someone who was somehow even worse than him. He spent the rest of his shift with a million questions wandering around his mind. Questions he had no one to ask to.

Once home, he showered quickly and changed. He hadn’t seen Carlos in weeks, if that was even really him, and he wanted to look good. He tried on multiple outfits before settling back on the first one. A simple jeans and short sleeved button up combo, with a hoodie over it because hospitals got cold.

When his dad asked where he was going, he kept his answer evasive. He hated not being honest with him, but he knew he would disapprove. It was all out of love though. Besides, TK had only been back at work for less than a month after being suspended as long for punching a cop in defense of Carlos. Owen’s worry about him and his relationship with a world class thief wasn’t entirely misplaced.

TK sat in the uncomfortable chair next to the bed, his eyes locked on Carlos’ face, still unconscious. It felt as though he must’ve gotten even more handsome in the time they spent apart. That perfect face was almost irresistible and he wanted nothing more than to be closer to him. Fortunately, the time he spent waiting allowed him to get a grip on himself. It was easier for him to stay impassive when Carlos finally opened his eyes.

“TK, you’re here. You’re really here, in the same room I am.”

“Well, apparently, I’m your emergency contact person. Don’t know how that could be. Also, Strand, really?”

“I don’t really have that many people I can trust. And I couldn’t well use my real name, Carlos Reyes is supposed to be dead.”

“Right.” TK was staring intently at his hands, knowing he wouldn’t be able to resist coming closer if he caught a glimpse at the sad expression he knew Carlos sported. “So, an ethylic coma. I didn’t know you were that kind of person. I used to be like that, before I switched to drugs. I don’t think I’m ready to be around someone who’s so careless with alcohol.”

He could hear the disappointment, and the hint of anger, in his voice. He wasn’t sure they were at that stage of their relationship. He didn’t even really know what the nature of it was. After all, sharing a kiss in an elevator, having a long conversation over brunch followed by a hook up, then only communicating via postcards, hardly equated to anything solid. TK hadn’t been seeing anyone else, hadn’t even managed to get Carlos out of his head long enough to consider it, but it might just be him. Why would someone with a life as exciting as Carlos want to settle for a simple firefighter, riddled with issues, like him?

“No, TK, I’m sorry. Don’t be mad. I promise it was a onetime thing. I was out with Michelle, we were celebrating that big theft I just pulled off and I got carried away. I will never again try to follow her consumption, I swear.”

“You can do whatever you want, you’re a free man.”

“I don’t want to though. I would never want to do anything to upset you. I didn’t know your history with all that, I’ll be more careful from now on.”

“You don’t have to. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“I’m glad you did. I want to know everything about you. I want you to feel comfortable enough to share your secrets with me, the way I share mine with you.”

“Fine. Talking of knowing things about each other, how long have you been back in Texas?”

“I got here yesterday. I was going to text you today. I really wanted to see you and your beautiful face.”

“Well, looks like you did.”

TK smiled, it was stronger than him. He looked up and their eyes met. Carlos mirrored his expression. From the very moment they’d met, TK had been entranced by him. There was just something about him that pulled him in, something irresistible about the softness of his face and the confidence he exuded.

“Why don’t you come closer, hold my hand or something. I wouldn’t mind a welcome back kiss either.”

“Can’t do that. We’re cousins, remember? What would the nurses think?”

“Seriously? Maybe I can go to you.”

TK watched as Carlos sat up and realised he was restrained to the bed.

“Wait, I’m restrained? What happened? Did the cops realise I was me?”

“No. I was told you tried to fight off the paramedics, claiming you were perfectly fine. Until you passed out. They restrained you in case you wanted to try that again.”

“That’s embarrassing. I should’ve thought of that before I made you my emergency contact, it’s really ruining my game.”

“It’s quite the impressive impersonation of the old me though, I’ll give you that.”

TK stood and went out to get a nurse to come check him out now that he was awake. It took a few more hours before a doctor finally came back, with results from another blood test, and discharged Carlos.

“We need to stop doing this. Have you ever sat in those chairs they put at the bedside? Clearly not meant for anyone to stay in for long. So, please, stop getting hurt.”

“You know, you don’t have to come see me every time I’m in the hospital.”

TK gave him a pointed look in lieu of an answer. Carlos got dressed and ready to go, following him out of the room, both walking down the hallway to the elevator in a way that reminded TK of the last time they did this.

“Alright, maybe this time you did, because I made you my emergency contact. But last time, you didn’t. And if you hadn’t come, then we wouldn’t be such close friends now. Unless you have regrets about that.”

“I don’t.” TK smiled. “So, do you have some place to be right now?”

“No. Didn’t I say I was planning to call you? I’m all yours.”

“Well, I have a New Year’s Eve party tonight.” TK took a glance at the time as the elevator doors closed and they started making their way down. “Looks like I’ll be late. Do you want to come with me? Are you up for that?”

“Sure, as long as I stay away from alcohol.”

“Good, welcome to the mineral water gang. So where are you staying?”

“Michelle’s.”

“Of course. We’ll have to swing by to get you something to wear. Unless you wouldn’t mind borrowing something of mine? It would bring less attention to us if we didn’t get there too late.”

“So I guess we should also shower together?”

“I showered before coming here, I’m good.”

“Playing hard to get, I like it.”

Carlos said, standing way too close. TK could feel his breath on his face and somehow he still wished they could be closer.

“Me? Hard to get? I’ve been here this entire time. Even got suspended for a month and had nothing but free time. You’re the one who flew halfway across the world. You’re the one who said we shouldn’t be together.”

“I was trying to protect you, it’s a nice romantic thing to do, isn’t it?”

“I don’t need you to protect me, I made my choice. I don’t mind the risk of dating you.”

TK actually quite liked their predicament. He enjoyed the way Carlos’ situation forced them to take things slow, to develop intimacy through words in vague postcards. It was an old school kind of romance, but a great way to get to know each other. He was often too quick to jump to bed, not that this had been any different. After all, they had slept together after their brunch, right when Carlos had just faked his death, before he had to leave, for real this time.

Hooking up from the start tended to either complicate relationships or lead down a less than ideal road. Their time apart had been perfect. It allowed them to take a step back, to not get too close too fast, especially when TK had just gotten out of a serious relationship.

TK wanted things to be different this time. There was something about Carlos that made him want to do things properly. Something that made him scared to ruin what they have and all the potential their relationship held. Maybe he was falling too hard and too deep already. Maybe his dad was right and he shouldn’t be in contact with a criminal. If only he could help it.

“You don’t know what’s good for you.”

“Well, maybe if you weren’t so hot and charming then I could resist you.”

“You think you can’t resist me? I shouldn’t even be in Texas. If I had any kind of consideration for my own safety, I would stay away. But I couldn’t stop thinking about you, I just had to see you.”

TK leaned in. Their noses brushed. Carlos put his hands on his hips. TK was about to close the space between their lips when the elevator doors opened. He stepped away with a disappointed sigh, leading the way toward the parking lot. The uber he’d called for from the room was already there, waiting for them. They convinced him, with a very generous tip, to wait outside the house as they got ready.

When Carlos got out of the shower, TK had already put an outfit out for him on the bed. Staring at him wearing his clothes, which he carefully picked out for him, did something to him that put them in serious danger of being a lot later than they already were. TK swallowed, cleared his throat and looked away.

“You look great. People will wonder how I managed to snag a man this hot.”

“I’m honoured to serve as your date. A respectable member of society such as you welcoming the company of a thief, an internationally wanted one at that, doesn’t exactly happen every day. Not knowingly at least.”

“Knowing you’re so wanted kinda turns me on.” TK said, putting his hands on Carlos’ hips. He pulled him so close their foreheads were practically touching. “But we don’t have time for that now, let’s go.”

He stepped away, but took Carlos’ hand in his. They went back into the uber and headed to Judd and Grace’s house. As TK expected, they were the last ones there. Michelle noticed Carlos immediately, greeting them and teasing about how Owen would not be happy.

“TK, finally, we were wondering when you’d be here.” Grace said. “Who did you bring with you?”

“Oh, this is Carlos Silva, I met him a while ago at one of my meetings, isn’t that crazy? He didn’t have any plans tonight, I hope it’s okay I invited him.”

“The more the merrier, and now that you’re here, we can eat.”

Judd lead everyone to the table, not hiding how eager he was to start the meal. TK apologised for keeping them. Maybe that’s what distracted him enough that he didn’t pay attention where he sat. With Carlos on one side and Marjan on the other. The look she was giving him was enough to make him regret that choice, but it was too late.

“What?”

“Oh, you really think I believe you just happened to meet a guy with the same first name as that thief? Come on, TK, not the best alias.”

“She’s not wrong. You should’ve let me come up with it, I have a lot of practice.” Carlos chimed in.

“Alright, first, not helping. Second, you’re supposed to be on my side. Don’t team up with her.” TK said.

“The second rule of survival in my kind of lifestyle is always team up with smart people who know what they’re doing. I’m sorry, TK, but right now that’s her.”

“And what’s the first rule?” Marjan asked.

“Don’t trust anyone.”

“Not doing too good with that one, are you?”

“It’s those eyes. Look at them. I can’t resist that.”

“And yet, when I urged you not to climb out of the window that day we met at the fire, those eyes didn’t stop you.” TK reminded him.

“Apparently there’s a limit to their power. Now, tell me, how many people here know who I really am?”

“Just us. Marjan found out on her own.”

“Because he left those postcards just lying around in his locker at work.”

“I wanted them close! And how was I supposed to know someone would open it? I trust everyone on the team. Clearly a mistake.” TK said. “I don’t think Michelle told anyone. Though, seeing the way my dad is looking at us, I’m pretty sure he figured it out. But he kept everything to himself. He didn’t share the details of my suspension with the rest of the team. He just said I punched a cop, never explained why.”

“I tried really hard to get TK to tell me everything, but he wouldn’t. And he looked lonely while he wasn’t working. You know, with you gone and everything. Probably would’ve loved to talk to someone about it.” Marjan said.

Carlos put his hand over TK’s and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m sorry I had to leave you. But I’m back now.”

“For how long?”

TK was worried about getting too attached to him. He couldn’t stop himself from falling for the guy, but he knew chances were he could never stay by his side and he’d only end up having his heart broken again. In some way, he understood his dad’s apprehension. After his last break up, TK had relapsed, overdosed and almost died. Owen had to revive him and that was definitely something he didn’t want to relive.

“I don’t want to stay away from you. I missed you too much. I want to try to be around as much as possible.”

“Please don’t do anything you’ll regret just for me. Don’t risk everything on my account.”

“Yeah, I don’t think he’s worth it.” Marjan teased.

“Oh, I think he is.”

The rest of dinner went without a hitch. Everyone was having a great time. TK was really happy to have Carlos by his side. Paul seemed to suspect something was going on, that TK was hiding something from them, but he didn’t say anything. It was very much like him to respect people’s privacy and their right not to share everything with the rest of team. He squeezed TK’s shoulder and nodded to show his understanding. But as good a gesture as it was, it only made TK feel more guilt over keeping a secret from people he considered family. It was for their own good though, knowing the truth made everyone accomplices to harbouring a fugitive.

As the evening progressed, Carlos became more and more visibly nervous. They had somehow managed to stay away from Owen this whole time, but it seemed inevitable that they’d eventually end up talking to him. TK tried to assure him that once he got to know him, his dad would change his mind about him. And everyone else interacting with him and probably telling Owen all sorts of good things about Carlos, like how charming and smart he was, would only help.

“Are those your clothes he’s wearing?” Owen asked TK as he finally came over to them.

“Are you sure you want an answer to that question?” Michelle said. “Your son probably ripped Carlos’s off and that’s why he had to loan him some.”

“Michelle!” Carlos sounded horrified. “I swear, Mr Strand, this is not what happened. I just didn’t want to make TK too late to the party by having to swing by to grab me a change of clothes.”

TK stifled a laugh, thinking how adorable Carlos was as he fumbled in embarrassment. Their fingers were interlocked together and he couldn’t help lifting them up to put a soft kiss on the back of Carlos’ hand. He could see the way his dad stared at the gesture, concern clear in the way his eyebrows furrowed. TK was about to say something to try to reassure him, but Carlos beat him to it. As a thief, he must be pretty good at reading people and figuring out how to handle them.

“Mr Strand, I know you’re worried about your son and I understand. But I promise I would never do anything to hurt him.”

“Your simple presence in his life is enough to put him at risk. By letting him know where you are, by being here, you’re making him an accomplice. By entertaining this relationship, knowing full well that you could disappear at any moment, you’re putting his heart on the line. You say you won’t do anything to hurt him, but all I see is how much more potential there is for him getting his heart broken by you than by anyone else. Do you even know the cops have been by our place to interrogate him after you left? That death wasn’t quite as convincing as you may have thought.”

Carlos’ face fell, he seemed sheepish and guilty. His fingers slipped out of TK’s grasp, as if he was suddenly rethinking everything. Fear seeped into TK’s mind, suddenly worried that Owen was driving Carlos away. The best thing that had happened to TK in a long time.

“Dad, come on! I can make my own decisions. I want to be with him even with all of that. I understand why you’re worried, but I can handle it.”

TK reached over and took Carlos’ hand back. He walked away from his dad, pulling him behind him toward the Ryders.

“TK...” Carlos started.

“No. Stop. Everyone keeps trying to protect me. I’m a grown man, I can deal with things myself.”

“But TK, your father’s not wrong. And why didn’t you tell me about the cops paying you a visit?”

“Because it doesn’t matter.”

“I think it does matter.”

“Please, Carlos, it’s not important right now. This is a party, we should have fun, not worry about things.”

“But I’m serious about you and I think we should talk about that stuff. It’s important. You can’t take any of it lightly.”

“Alright, how about this, just for tonight, we’ll enjoy ourselves and we can get back to that conversation tomorrow, ok?”

“Fine, just for tonight, because we really need to make sure we’re on the same page and that I’m not putting you in too much danger here.”

“I just asked you to stop talking about it.”

“Make me.”

There was something in Carlos’ defiant stare that TK simply couldn’t resist. Right before Grace could spot them, TK pulled him away to the side, leading him to the bathroom. He pushed him back against the closed door, pressing his body tightly against him and locking their lips together. His hands ran through Carlos’ hair, undoing the work he’d put in to make it look all put together before. He felt himself pushed back and he willingly let Carlos take control, squeezing him between himself and the wall, his mouth finding all the spots on his neck that made him melt.

“Finally, this is much better than all that arguing.”

They spent so long in there, making out, that they missed the countdown to the New Year. However, TK couldn’t imagine any better way to spend that moment than with Carlos, right here with him, instead of across the ocean. They joined back the party shortly after, laughing and dancing with everyone else, celebrating making it another year. There were tears in Owen’s eyes at the thought, as he hugged TK closely, happy to see him there and doing well.

TK fell asleep warmly cuddled against Carlos that night. The whole ride home in his dad’s car, he could see Owen throwing doubtful looks at Carlos in the rear view mirror. This is why he was surprised, after waking up alone in a cold bed, to find such a disappointed expression in his dad’s face. Where he’d expected to see relief, and maybe a hint of concern, he saw nothing but sadness and support.

Owen sat on the couch, clearly waiting for him. TK looked around, hoping to find Carlos, but he knew it was pointless. He sat next to his dad who handed him a letter.

“He was at the table writing it when I got up. He didn’t want to wake you up. I think he thought it would be easier this way.”

“What would be easier? Dad, what’s going on?”

“Just read the letter. I’m so sorry. He’s a good man, I truly wish circumstances were different for you two.”

TK nervously opened the letter, feeling his dad’s hand come to rest on his shoulder. Carlos wouldn’t just leave him without saying goodbye, would he? No matter what it was, he’d somehow managed to convince Owen that he did have TK’s well-being at heart.

> TK, I had a great time with you last night. I am beyond happy to have rung in the New Year with you. However, your dad was right. I can’t make you an accomplice any longer and risk dragging you into my troubles. If we’re being honest, I worried about that from the start and I had hoped being away would let me get over you. But I couldn’t stop thinking about you and as we exchanged postcards, I only grew more attached to you. Despite how little time we’ve spent together, I can’t stay away. I want and need to be close to you, but I care too much about you to let you keep my secret. It is too much to ask of you.
> 
> I have taken the decision to try making a deal with the FBI for my surrender. No matter how it goes down or what happens, and you will know soon enough, I will be here, where we can see each other, if you still want me. I’m sometimes scared of how much I feel for you already, of how much I am willing to do for you. Please, forgive me for not waiting to talk to you about it, I know we agreed to, but I didn’t think I could go through with it if I had to tell you goodbye face to face.
> 
> With all my affection, Carlos

Shock seemed to be the only thing he felt. He couldn’t believe Carlos would let himself get arrested for him. After he’d fallen off a roof trying to get away from the cops when they first met, he was now going to the FBI, when no one knew he was still alive, no one knew of all the crimes he’d committed. They only suspected him for the theft from their first meeting, in that building that caught fire. They had no proof beyond the confession he was sure to be about to make.

“Hey, TK, don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll be fine. They can’t prove anything he doesn’t tell them about. He’ll probably get maybe four years and then he’ll be free again. It’s not that bad.”

“But he’s doing it for me. He never would’ve had to spend any time in jail if it wasn’t for me.”

“He made his own decision, son. Don’t torture yourself for it.”

All day, Owen tried to distract him. He even called Marjan for reinforcement. But no matter what board game they tried to play, TK couldn’t take his mind off Carlos’ letter and what he was doing. He didn’t let them close the TV, convinced the news would eventually report on Carlos’ arrest.

“Stop worrying, your hot boyfriend will be just fine.” Marjan said.

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

“Alright then, the guy you spent all night making out in the bathroom with will be just fine.”

“Marj, my dad’s right here.”

“Yes, and I’d rather be spared the details.”

Just at that moment, a knock on the door interrupted them. They all agreed it had to be Michelle. Maybe Carlos had sent her a message too and she’d decided to come, he was her friend too after all. Owen had been trying hard to make the Strand house a safe place for people to come and be welcomed whenever, and it was, whenever the Ryders weren’t home. TK and Marjan turned to see who it was.

TK almost felt like a child in that moment, he remembered doing that so many times growing up, hoping his dad would be the one to pass the door. Now, kneeling backward on the couch with Marjan, he knew what having a sibling could’ve been like. Someone by his side, as expectant and curious as he was.

Their smiles faded and their brows furrowed in questions when Owen opened the door and froze. They both tried to make up his expression, but it was difficult from the side. There was definite surprise there, but was it a smile they saw? Was it doubt? Was it worry? Was it a bit of all of that?

“Carlos? I thought you were going to the FBI to surrender?”

“I did. And I’ll explain everything in a minute. Is TK here?”

Owen stepped aside to let him in. Marjan pushed TK on the back to urge him forward, not that he needed the incentive. He jumped over the back of the couch so fast, he tripped over it. But Carlos was there to catch him.

“How are you here?”

For an answer, Carlos leaned down and pulled up his pant leg, revealing an ankle monitor.

“Looks a little clunky, but I think I can live with it.” TK teased.

Carlos smiled. “I made a deal with them. I’ll be like an informant and help them catch other thieves like me, but those with less righteous motives than me. In exchange, they’re not putting me in jail. Just keeping me on a leash. A pretty short one too.”

“I’m just happy that leash includes my house. I was so worried.”

“The guy just got himself arrested for you, TK, kiss him already!” He heard Marjan exclaim behind him.

TK shook his head, grateful she refrained from referring to Carlos as his boyfriend for once, and Carlos laughed, expectation filling his eyes. TK cupped his face and let his forehead rest on his, his smile growing the more the information set in. No more hiding, no more being across the world from each other. They had time. To be together and to get to know each other deeper. It made him happier than anything had in a long time.

Slowly, TK joined their lips. He felt Carlos’ arms wrap around him, pulling him close. Everything disappeared around them as their kiss prolonged itself, getting more and more passionate.

“Alright, I’m really happy for you, but Marjan and I are still here, so either come up for air or get a room.”

They both laughed, then TK pulled Carlos toward his room. They could hang out with his dad and Marjan later. After all, there was no more secret. They could live their lives out in the open, together.


End file.
